yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 23 Episode 34: Barracuda's Last Day.
Participants Zato-1.full.1210934.jpg|Gomon Og shark.png|Kodi Anatsuwatergod.jpg|Anatsu Will graham by kleineherz-d6bwxk3.jpg|Jaguar Kai.jpeg "Loyalty" Searching and Rough Love Making Gomon made his way into the district.. his eyes shifted to one civilian after another.. he could sense a Torabaasu from a mile away... They have this type of look the family has.. rather anti-social.. emotionless expression..The blonde man.. would bare his serated teeth, wearing a black bodysuit.. that made his large muscles.. viewable... amongst having a red visor..."Where are you..you little bastard childs..." Taste the air on his toungue.. he licked his serated teeth .. Walking down the street.. scouting for any sign of Blonde hair and blue eyes.. plus the serated teeth... Meanwhile.. Kaiuri would of been slamming her ass straight onto Anatsu's lap.. it seemed Uri came atone... her red locks of hair.. layed over him as it was as long as ever.. her honey soft skin grazed against his porcelain skin.. He grunted while she started to grind her hips onto his crotch... She moaned looking down at her lover with intense eyes...it seemed she wanted it right now.. rolling Kaiuri over.. she pinned her down.. while gazing at her beauty.."Anatsu....I just..." cdu6q29x.gif They would be inside the mansion of Sharks, his fathers... The cat-like female.. wrapped her arms around his stomach.. clawing her nails into his bare muscular back... he groaned an smirked.."Kai...I.. Well, its hard to express my feelings.. toward you ugh..Chocolate bitch" baring his serated teeth, while Uri shushed him... with her index finger.. only to rear it back.. pressing her lips against the barracudas lips.. he started to french the female forcing his toungue into her mouth Only to have Uri entwine her toungue with his.. Roughly wrestling with one another.. mixing there saliva into one... Anatsu would rip her tin black tank top.. while eying her large breasts.. still possessing his claw over his right hand.. she started to drag it down her right breast.. snickering watching her reaction.. she watched the cat-like female panting as if she was heat.. feeling the claw dig mildly deeply.. drawing blood that dripped from her large breast.. tumblr_nff7oyM5Fr1trt2cro1_500.gif tumblr_mrl7h7lqFX1sf6atlo1_500.gif Uri growled while moaning it was if the nympho came out of her.. she grappled her thick honey skinned legs around anatsu's waist.. only to have him bit on her lower lip.giving it a pull.. she then used her feline claws.. to shred the frontal part of his shorts.. it teared through even his boxers.. thus to expose his large manhood.. it pulsed while she would be already nude from the lower area.. spreading her pussy lips apart.. exposing the insides of her pussy.. it was drenching with lewd juices of hers.. licking his lips.. he unwrapped her legs around his waist.. only to lower down an drag his toungue down to her clitoris.. Uri had placed a hand ontop of his head.. gripping the blonde locks.. while he rubbed her clit inbetween his serated teeth leisurely.. not enough to draw blood.."A-Anatsu !" She yelled his name that escaped from her lips.. her face flustered.. only feel him release her sensitive mound.. He snickered.."As wet as ever Cherries.."Gliding his toungue down.. he would ram it directly into her wet juicy hole.. flicking his tounge round an round with great speed.. only to smack her clit in a rough motion.. which Caused The red head beauty to buck her hips rougly letting out a pleasurable scream.. Thus Uri started bucking her hips into his face.. fucking his toungue while he continued to smack onto her swollen sensitive clit..The feline like female wanted it.. she was turned on by the rough Barracuda. he soon pulled away.. sitting up watching her quiver from his tounging.. He chuckled at her position.. They were always like a bonnie and clyde type of relationship.. Uri leaned up, an smacked his face teasingly.. while he would grasped her by the waist.. picking her up from the bed.. only to slam into the aquarium tank he had in his master bedroom, full of different types of fish.. all maneaters.. Her nipples pressed against the cold large Tank glass.. feeling them perk up even more...they were now hard.. feeling the cold-ness of the glass caused her to grind against his cock that would of been inbetween her legs.. smearing her pussy juice against his shaft.. He smacked her ass rather hard leaving a large handprint of her right asscheek.."Tell me you want it.." Uri fidgeted teasingly shaking her thick ass.."I-I want it.. Anatsu.." He leaned over.. only to have his cock slide inbetwee her pussy lips.. he grasped a handful of a red cherry hair.. pulling her head back.. she gasped as she panted seductively.."I want it Anatsu.. give it to me you animal..{" Anatsu loved this side of Kaiuri.. it brought out her sexuality.. He let her bend over.. having her hands wrapped around her ankles as she stuck out her choco ass... With that... Anatsu planted each of his hands on her hips.. only to rear back aiming his cock into her wanting hole.. quickly shoving his big erect cock straight into her hole.. she screamed loudly.. while her ears an tail perked out..which drove him off the edge.. he started pound hard into her.. letting shove himself against the tight walls of his girlfriend.. which caused her walls to tightened against his moving shaft.. He grunted while he would move his hands from her hips only to grasp at her throat with both hands.. pushing pressing on her throat.. she would feel her ass slam against his hips... Uri arched her back.. while he would whisper in her ear.."What do you want pussy cat.." His dominating side came out like her father.." O-Oh keep pounding my lewd p-pussy drive it in me!" He scoff in a excited way.. while he removed one hand from her throat.. only to shove two fingers into her mouth.. she wrestled her toungue against the fingers as if it was a dick in her mouth.. bobbing her head from different positions.. he removed the fingers thus lowering them down to shove the two fingers straight into her tight ass.. her eyes widened as she felt a different sensation her eyes rolled behind her head while he brought speeds like no tommorrow.. it was as if she would be fucking a dildo machine at max speed.."You like that don't you.. you like me dominating. Only I could do so!" He would pull her away from the tank bringing her onto the floor while she pulled her back.. having her back lay on his broad muscular chest... wrapping his broad arms around her waist toward the front.. he smacked the shit out of her clit.. causing her spasm.. while her pussy squirted out a large amount of her juices..licking his lips.. as his cock pulsated in her warm hot hole.. the tip of his cock would press against her womb.. wanting to penetrate it.. he wanted her to ride him at this postion.. Uri looked back while he gave her the face that wanted her to move.. her quivering legs would plant her feet onto the floor.. only to start riding his cock which would of caused his dick to hit places in her hole that were unreachable.. her lavender eyes widened.. while the feline like female's moans were uncontrollable... she couldn't stop her hips from moving at all... her thick ass slammed against his pelvic area.. while he thrusted the two fingers in her ass at the same pace she was going...Kai's side soon came abrupt.. hearing the tone of her voice change. back to the original Kai.. "A-Ahhh your too rough A-Anatsu!" The blonde barracuda bared his serated teeth while he chuckled.."Your just making me crazy with you acting that way Cherries.." he soon started to pump upwards.. finally penetrating her womb.. which caused her to place her hands onto his knees as he pounding her violently.. nonstop.. she felt as if she were going crazy in deep pleasure.. Anatsu brought out her nympho side.. she leaned back letting him fuck her hole that he owned.. only to start slapping her sensitive clit.. He turned her head with his free head.. letting her face him. while she pressed his lips against hers.. feeling her muffled moans against his mouth... Anatsu, soon thrusting harder an harder.. while she pulled her lower body off of his cock leisurely.. before he slammed right back in.. straight into her womb!! He groaned, feeling his cock spurt out warm thick cum straight into her womb.. It was atleast about 2 loads in one.. he panted while releasing her.. maneuvering her to lay down beside him.. after he brought her onto the bed to lay with him.Placing a hand onto her right cheek.. cupping it loving.. Kai.. knew he could show affection he was just afraid.. just like Kodi.. she thought about her for a moment.. after all deep inside they were still friends.. She smiled at him kindly.. placing her hand over his.. gazing into his icy oceanic blue eyes.."Anatsu I....I love you..." The barracuda blinked for a moment.. while giving a smile that no-one has ever seen.. it was a kind smile.. while he leaned over placing his forehead against hers.." And I love you...Even if I'm still breathing. I'll.. protect you.Even in death.. I'll always be by your side Kai.. I'm not gonna go away.." Kaiuri's eyes gleemed with passion an kindness.. while she slowly drifted off to sleep.. With that Anatsu, would hear a knock from his door.. after about 30 minutes.. he placed the blanket over his girlfriends naked body. Family Flashback and Hearing about Gomon.. while he placed on a new pair of jeans due to Uri shredding his other one."Come in." Jaguar entered the room, while he looked worried.. "It seems.. hes a-alive... I thought they were all exterminated.. it seems Shark left one alive..." Anatsu looked puzzled at Jaguar, not knowing what he was talking about.."I sense his prescence.. he is your Fathers older brother... powerful... a couple of the members saw him around the district.. and I know... hes out for the Torabaasu's including your sister.." His blue eyes widened, even if Kodi an Him hated one another... it was still family.. He remembered the day where Him and her an their father.. had the perfect day with one another.. '''-Flashback- '''As the family of three were driving off.. Kodi looked in the back rear window.. seeing his car heading the opposite direction..."Ah....that doesn't seem right at all." Shark would then speak.. though while drenching the seat in his own blood. "Theres..a.. place where I hideout at with my good men that hideout due to not wanting to go to prison-" Anatsu interrupted him while driving..."I don't trust those fuckers that you hired..besides..I know what I know..." Kodi's high ass looked over at the sign with ice-cream..."Aye guys I want some fuckin ice-cream and its only about a mile away..." She smiled happily at the thought only to be shot down with her brother mimicking her. "Dont FUCKIN MIMICK ME ANATSU THATS FUCKING RUDE.. TF... all of sudden your high an fucking might to not get fuckin ICE-CREAM?!" Anatsu looked over with his eyes still on the road....Shark spoke while looking over at his son.."Two fucking seconds for the girl... Is that gonna kill ya?!" Being on his daughter side.. The two blondes went against there relative.. as if two children wanting a toy.."Yes it is gonna kill me... I have calculated the time! and place where were gonna be set!" Anatsu yelled as he was high as fuck... he felt his attention to the road..was so clear as if it was looking into a video game. Kodi rolled her eyes.. slapping her knee."C'mon dont be fuckin troublesome... Im starving!" The blonde young man.would raise his right hand off the wheel.. giving her the middle finger.."Eat This." The blonde female scoffed before speaking.."What is your fuckin problem?! I just run in and out of that shit in like 2 split of a seconds" Shark would have a smirk with his high ass..."You know I could go for some Tutti.. FUcking Fruity.." The female then nodded as she said.."Tutti fuckin frutiy that sounds fucking bomb!" The daughter an father looked at one another an taunted.."TUTTI FUCKING FRUITY...TUTTI FUCKING....FRUITY" Anatsu had a anime vein on his head.."SHUT UP They're will be no fucking ice-cream in your fucking future!" =15 mins later..= Kodi an Shark... would be licking a cone with tutti fruity on it.. Anatsu looked over at them,while shaking his head... There father would lick the cone.."Deeeelicioussss" The high female looked over to her brother.."Idk why you have to be a grouch. it's pretty fucking good.. Try it.." She smushed some onto the tip of his nose.. while the three would start to laugh,having a psychotic family moment... Then Anatsu stopped the car abrutly... looking at the police cars that stood in there path.. it was a road block.. with many officers pointing an getting ready to fire... "SHIT..." Shark knew it was his time... he looked over at his kids.. still growing.. still wanting to learn about life in there way...Shark pulled out a rifle shot-gun out from underneath the seat.."Anatsu....Kodi... I know I have been the shittiest father ever... But... That wasn't my fuckin intention hell.. if I could go back an rewind what I've done.. I would of killed both your whore mothers.. and took you guys in..but.. these final moments with you two... have been the best I have to admit...You two.. need to get the fuck out of here... and hide out..alright?" Kodi stood up in the car.. giving her father one last hug... before getting out from the back of the car...Anatsu.. sighed an gave his pops a hug as well..Shark would nod as two of his kids.. ran quickly down the road... escaping the cops due to there Father... Shark came out the car... as the one officer yelled.."AIM!!!..." All guns pointed at him... Shark stood infront of his car.. aiming his rifle at the cops..knowing it wasn't going to do him any good..."All you pigs can drop dead... My legacy will always be around here! ALWAYS!!!" He then fired away... only to have the officers shoot him on conctact... each bullet... he took.. bullets up an down his front body... Kodi looked back.. while stopping in her tracks...Her eyes watered for a brief moment. before Anatsu tugged them away from the scene... Sharks final thoughts before his battered bloody body... would fall amongst the concrete."One Shark Down... and two more to go.. lets see.. if you can... catch them..." With that.. there was nothing but black...-'''End of Flash- '''He had shut his eyes, remembering that wonderful yet awful day... he couldn't let Kodi die, not before him... Shark would of done the same thing.."Stay here an Watch her Jaguar.. I'll handle this.." Jaguar was shocked to hear so.. though not arguing he gave him a nod... only to see the blonde male.. grasp at a black tshirt.. placing it on while he walked out the Mansion... While he started to sprint down the street, Renzoku soon spoke to the male.."Becareful.. Anatsu.. This guy I sense.. him down at the beach !" "Yeah i gotcha Renzoku, He aint getting Near the Queen of Sharks right.." Renzoku agreed.. "Yes, he isn't...even-" Anatsu interrupted him.."Even if it means dying protecting our side of the family.." With that said.. he soon brought himself to turn right.. seeing the beach from afar.. he soon jumped into traffic toward the moving cars.. he hopped onto the first vehicles hood.. then crossing over ..the street.. he landed onto his feet. Uncle Torabaasu . He walked over to see a large blonde man.. with a black substance swirling around him... He soon brought himself behind Gomon.."Well Well, if isn't fathers bastard seed... But..." He turned to face the Barracuda unappleased..."Your are not the one I am looking for Barracuda.. I want the great white..Not some other Bastard Child.." Anatsu couldn't beleive the way this guy was talking to him.. though now he see's where his father had got it from... Thus blonde barracuda spoke in a cocky tone.."Well its like checkers or chess hm? before you get to the Queen.. you have to get passed the pawns.." Gomon.. showed no emotion while he grinned it was a mischievious grin.."Hah! Alright.. nephew.. I hope you can keep up.. and Face the waters of dark mercury.. " The sticky substance.. soon started to spike up circularing Gomon violently.. while The barracuda.. soon took his stance... while the sticky substance soo seeped from his pores.. forming large black claws over his hands.. He soon ran forth his Uncle.. while he soon leaped up.. an kicked from a volley ball pole.. he lashed out his right leg.. in a roundhouse position.. before SLAM Gomon haven't moved but his hand that grappled around the ankle of the Blonde young male... he soon let him dangle uspside down.. while the dark merky water.. formed into a giant fist that hardened like titanium.. he soon rammed it directly straight into his fast.. using his nephew like a punching back... The black fist made from his water.. gave out ateast 15 punches.. the impact, which Anatsu had tried to block his face forming an "X" with his hands.. he wailed on him horrible.. smashing the fist into his face.. bring a heavily nose bleed, busted lip like no tommorrow.. as the last punch smashed into Anatsu he dropped him.. before Gomon like a sign of degradement.."C'mon is that-" The large man.. heard the waves picking up.. It seemed.. Anatsu was learning how to control the waters.. The waves an tide grew higher and higher... he panted hard while his uncle would be impressed.. while the saltwater behind him soon levitated from the sea terrain.. the water soon formed into a large barracuda.. Anatsu soon lashed upwards.. using Gomon as a wall.. he ran up his massive body... only to bash his right knee directly into the bottom of his chin.. he budged a bit.. only to kick off the man right after the knee to the chin..just for a decoy...backflipping thus landing onto his feet on the sandy terain.. watching the Barracuda made from his water.. to smash upon the Man... the water splashed frantically... The barracuda thought he had been successful... only to watch a stretch of mercury water that pierced directly into the right side of his chest... sticking within the insides of his chest... using him like a yoyo.. His blue oceanic eyes widened.. while he was pulled toward.. thus. focusing his chi within his black claw like hands he reared them back.. grappling the stern rope of harden water.. only to drag his feet heavily against the sand stopping himself .. Flexing his muscles amongst his legs... he tugged Gomons water toward him.. only to create into a dark orb.. it soon glowed in a purple like mist... Thus mimicking his fathers.. attack.. he soon ran at him while the water darky orb, spun amongst the palm of his hand... only to smash it directly into the middle of his chest.. Gomon.. still hasn't moved from the very spot Anatsu met him at the beach.. as the Mercury burned his skin roughly.. he wasn't showing any emotion... Controlling a chunk of the sea waters.. that soon stretched out forming a fish like dragon serpant with wings... It screeched out being life-like.. The barracuda eyes widened... as he stood still, being stunned from the massive beast.. he grasped his wrist.. only to break it with one motion... Screaming out in pain, Anatsu... fell to his knees before his Uncle..."Tch why save your patheic sibling, she aint nothing.... Why she wouldn't do-" "Thats a lie.. she would... even if we had to kill one another... Kodi wouldn't do that.. shes as loyal as they can be.... Just wait.. shes getting stronger.. just like dad.. and to be you an exterminate you.. being the last of the weakened fish in the family ! YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT DYING.. AS LONG AS I AM LIVING AS A LEGACY !!" Gomon gritted his teeth in anger.. flinging atleast 5 feet away from the large blonde male... while the large winged serpant screeched out .."Well.. since you are not afraid of dying... " The beast lashed out.. right pass gomon.. while only to land over the young male.. while it soon formed out spiked like fins from the dark mercury water.. it soon started smashing straight into Anatsu's brusied up body.. over an over again... The spikes pierce his front body over an over.. letting the mercury overcome his body it was rather powerful.. Anatsu spurted out blood.. while he saw images of him an Kaiuri flash through his head... As it was over... Gomon.. spat at his body while the Beast soon formed back into black watery substance that circled around him as he walked.. "Patheic.. Well.. you weren't much of a fight.. now to find the one I'm searching for..." Gomon left his body while disappearing within the outskirts of the city.. A Siblings Love. hmls_war__dying_by_hisagiku-d6om56b.jpg Kodi would of been walking out getting fresh air.. being Near the beach... she wasn't sure what was happening there was a huge commotion.. thus hearing the sea beast screeched.. she soon hurried over into the sandy terrain.. She stopped in her tracks.. to see a barely breathing Anatsu.. Remembering that this was the same spot that Satsu landed on before he died..."A-ANATSU !" She ran toward her brother.. kneeling by his side... she saw his free hand quivering weakly while raising up.. Kodi took it in her hand.."We gotta get y-you to the hospital man-" He interuppted her.."No... Kodi.. don't worry about me.. I was destined to die.. Look at Satsu..he fulfilled what he wanted.." He coughed out blood from his mouth.. he was in bad shape.. The blonde females eyes watered with despair an sadness... while the wind picked up... the sky soon went gray.. He looked over at his sister smiling peacefully.."Hell.. we always said we were gonna die of something.. Just.. Tell..Kaiuri.. That I couldn't protect her for so long....Kodi.. take care sis... Keep on your toes... " With that.. Anatsu's hand dropped on his bleeding chest.. Her body shooken in fear an depression.. "N-Not you two.. we were.. the splitting Images of father... you can't die ANATSU!" NO!" He started beating on his chest.. not agreeing to this.. it was a pain to her heart... she wanted to avenge him.. No-one knew that the two Torabaasu siblings were as close as ever.. Showing hate to one another.. was there sibling relationship... Thus a sword had been thrown, landing beside Kodi.. she turned around seeing Jaguar.. giving her a nod.. he wanted her to keep the Sword of Misfortune.. as a Token of her family... Being silent.. she gave him a nod.. while grasping the sword with her blood covered hand.. While the members of the rejects.. would place Anatsu into a floating funeral casket... that held a barracuda fish emblem on the the cover... They soon kicked him toward the ocean.. letting the casket... Kodi watched the casket go off further an further into the seas.... While Jaguar would tell Kaiuri about her dear boyfriend.. Gripping her sword of misfortune.. She shut her eye for a few moments.. before fluttering it open...The Members of the Devils Rejects saw Kodi raise the sword up toward the sky.. while they all joined in raising there fists out of respect... "Loyal.. comes in different packages.. an I will not forget you Anatsu Torabaasu.. The Barracuda.." With that said.. she sadly.. soon made her way home.. while Jaguar an his men departed as wel.. from this tragic scene. Category:Ark 23 Category:Sex Category:Death